Parents to the rescue!
by Kybele
Summary: Who are Selene's parents? There's more to that cheerful girl than what meets the eye, and any pallasite should be more than careful to try and harm a girl with the blood of a Legendary Saint and a Goddess running through her veins. Saint Seiya Omega / Sailor Moon Crossover. R&R!


Hi readers! I know I shouldn't be starting new stories since I have two left unfinished, but this was just too tempting to pass up.

I don't own Saint Seiya Omega or Sailor Moon.

Enjoy!

* * *

Among the desolation that took place inside the walls of what was now called Pallasvelda, Selene was a refreshing sight. The child had a sunny disposition regardless of the impending threat over them and tried her best to make herself useful to everyone around her. And much to the amusement of the Bronze Saints, she seemed to have taken a liking to Eden, and the demi-god found himself in the company of the Golden haired girl more often than not.

"Eden! Do you want some tea?" The child asked, interrupting the musings of the silver haired-teen. He diverted his gaze from a spot on the Wall to the blonde girl beside him, and he shook his head. "I'm fine, Selene. You should go back to your parents." The girl's face became gloomy, and Eden felt the unfamiliar sense of guilt overcoming him.

"I'm not from here," She said, her normally cheery face overcome with seriousness. "Celeris had been taking care of me, but I haven't seen my family since some sort of dark power pulled me from my home."

Eden had not expected a girl as cheerful as the blonde to have a melancholic side to her. "I'm sure you'll be reunited with your parents son enough." He said in what he hoped was an encouraging tone. Normally, Eden wouldn't be one to care much about other people's feelings, but the girl reminded him somewhat of Aria, and he couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something particular about this girl.

"I know!" The girl exclaimed, all traces of sadness erased quickly from her face. "My parents will come for me in any minute. My mama is really forgetful, though, so they probably got lost on the way." The girl's eyes brightened immediately at the thought of seeing her parents again.

"And what are your parents like, Selene?" Yuna asked, joining the conversation. It seemed like a good idea to reminisce about happier times, and the Aquila Saint thought the death of the former Equuleus Saint must have been particularly hard for the blonde child.

"My mama is the most beautiful and kind woman in the world!" She exclaimed, happy to share stories about her parents with her new friends. "This red bow was hers, but I can't seem to fix it the way she did." She added, reaching out for her signature red bow. "And Papa is a really powerful man. He seems serious, but he loves me a lot. I was given my middle name after his Mama," Any further description Selene could make about her family was interrupted by an explosión on the surface.

The Bronze Saints quickly left the scene in order to find out what was happening, and this time, Selene decided to follow them to the surface. Talking about her parents made her eager to be reunited with them, and she thought that maybe, today she would see them arrive.

The army of Pallasites was particularly strong and resilient. Even though they were foot soldiers, there were so many of them that it was exhausting, and they just kept appearing out of nowhere, despite the Saint's powerful techniques.

Selene watched the scene hidden among some ruins, burning in indignation at the footsoldiers. But something else caught her attention in the middle of the battlefield: a small kitty near the edge of the battle. Thinking that she couldn't leave the defenseless animal there, Selene began to move cautiously towards the kitty, but an impending threat to her objective caused her to cry out and give away her hiding place.

"Selene! What are you doing here! This is dangerous!" Koga scolded her from his place in the batlefield.

"Leave the kitty alone!" She exclaimed angrily as one of the soldiers grabbed the animal by the tail, delighted by the oportunity to destroy even the most harmless form of life in Pallasvelda. Without much consideration, the girl lunged herself angrily at the soldier, who picked her up roughly by one of the straps of her overall. "Let me go!" The pallasite only laughed in amusement, sparking up the anger of the child.

"I said, let me go!" She said angrily, as a Golden symbol appeared on her forehead and a Golden aura appeared around her, burning the soldiers hand, causeing her to be released along with the kitty.

Ryuhou watched the girl from his spot of the battle. He was surrrounded by at least twenty soldiers and he couldn't rush to Selene's aid. To his dismay, the girl's burst of power only attracted the attention of more pallasites, and him and his friends were all surrounded. They wouldn't be able to rush to her in time. Even if the cosmo emanating from her was powerful, it was raw and Ryuhou wasn't sure it would be able to keep her safe for long.

"Didn't you hear her to leave you a lone?" A deep voice spoke from atop of a ruined building. "Or would you rather someone of your size say so?" The only thing visible of the stranger was an icy blue cosmo, that caused a couple of snowflakes to fall in the área underneath him.

"Papa!" Selene exclaimed ecstatically as the man jumped down in front of his daughter, shielding her from the soldiers. "I knew you and Mama would come!" She beamed happily.

The blonde man gave his daughter a brief loving look before focusing back on the soldiers. "Diamond Dust!" He called out, and in a gust of icy wind, all of the soldiers where taken out.

"Hyoga!" Ryuhou exclaimed in surprise, as Selene threw herself into the Cygnus Saint's arms. He had not seen much of his fathers brothers-in-arms while growing up, but remembered the blonde saint vaguely. It was odd, seing someone who had the reputation of being an Ice Prince, act so warmly towards Selene.

"Thank you for looking after Natassia," Hyoga said solemnly with a neutral expression, a contrast with the grinning girl in his arms. "Her mother and I were very worried about her after the pallasites took her away from us."

"It's no problem, really" Koga replied, scratching his head. It was a pity that Celeris died before seeing the girl he had cared so much for return to her parents. He had only seen Hyoga once before, but the similarities between him and Selene were remarkable, at least in appearance.

"Where's Mama?" The blonde girl asked, completely oblivious to the fact that this was a battlefield, or that the kitty she had rescued had somehow escaped from her grasp and was currently sitting comfortably atop Hyoga's head (a sight that had not gone unnoticed to the remaining Brone Saints)

The faint sound of battle in the distance was swiftly ended in a loud explosion and a burst of Golden light. Hyoga's gaze softened as he looked towards the source of the light "You'll see her son enough."

When the light died down, the silhouette of a slender woman appeared in the distance. Her hair was Golden blonde and so long it almost touched the ground, her eyes were sky blue and she was wearing a light Golden toga with intrincate embroidery.

Selene had been right when she said her Mother was beautiful, and had something about her that reminded Koga of Saori. Whatever regal composure the woman may have had was quickly lost when she spotted her family. Her face brightened up with a smile and she sped up until she caught up with Hyoga and Selene.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Tassia" The woman said happily to her daughter, relieved to see her safe and sound. "Can you believe Pallas is calling herself 'Goddess of Love'?!" She said indignantly to Hyoga, who looked at her in confusión.

"She isn't?" Subaru asked candidly. He didn't know much about Gods besides the fact that he wanted to become one, and had never really questioned Pallas's Title.

"Of course she's not!" The blonde beauty replied in a comical fit of indignation. "I am!" She claimed, to the surprise of the Young Bronze Saints. Even Ryuhou was surprised to find out one of his father's friends had married a Goddess reincarnated. "I'm Minako, the reincarnation of the Goddess of Love!"


End file.
